Ryuko x Humanized Junketsu
by Kingaspades
Summary: Ryuko x Junketsu smut xdd


[First time writing anything like this. Using my main blog because I'm kind of proud of it, hehe. Read at your own peril... and don't fuckin judge me, eh?]

Junketsu grinned as he pinned Ryuko down on the floor, licking his lips in greed. Their eyes were locked to each other, one pair glimmering in anticipation, the other pair staring back in a mix of fear and anger.

"Don't resist me." snarled Junketsu as he plunged his mouth onto Ryuko's. Their lips sealed together, in a forced kiss. Ryuko tried to resist, tried to pry him off, but the beast was too strong for her. Junketsu slid his silver tongue into her mouth, tongue swirling around unwilling tongue, teasing to reach into her throat. Junketsu shot a hand down Ryuko's fine body, grasping and feeling every inch of her with his muscular hands. Eventually they found her breasts, lightly pinching, pulling or barely grinding the nipples betwixt his jet-black fingers.

Ryuko wanted to rip the monster apart, shred his fiber into pieces. But she couldn't. And yet, she almost started to feel something from the man's ministrations. "No," the thought rushed to her head. "I can't-"

Her mind was cut short when Junketsu released his maw from her mouth. Though Junketsu was far from done with the girl. He put his tongue back to work, though now it slithered to Ryuko's ears, tapping and licking her ears. His hot breath pressed into her, only intensifying the storm of emotions Ryuko was taking.

He hissed, "You are mine. Mine alone."

He slid further down the girl, tongue exploring every inch of Ryuko's body, until it found it's first destination; her firm breasts. His agile tongue flicked and swirled again and again around her nipples, seemingly writing words with his nimble tongue. His mouth went to her chest, sucking on her shapely breast. Ryuko couldn't even muster a completely thought, let alone a retort of disgust. The only thing she could do was moan and gasp in what was beginning to seem like pure joy and ecstasy.

Soon he had his fill of her left tit and began the process again on her right. First starting the dance of tongue slowly, building up speed and tempo to match the girl's reactions. The man was ready to explore the rest of Ryuko's quivering figure. One hand returned to a breast, massaging and teasing it still, the other in tandem with his tongue, adventuring to where the mouth didn't. First the soft, supple belly and down around her thigh. Junketsu's mouth found it's main target: her sopping-wet womanhood.

He grinned again, "You *are* enjoying this. Lady Satsuki does." First his snake-like tongue flicked and danced in the familiar pattern around her, Ryuko in almost agonizing anticipation now. Soon, Junketsu shot his flexible tongue into her. Now fully energized, he seemed to reach every inch of her pussy, flicking and swirling inside her, truly appreciating the fine girl.

Ryuko only screamed and yelped and groaned in absolute love. The only thing she could think of was how badly she wanted, no, *needed* more.

Junketsu had needs himself, naturally. He pulled his mouth from her soaked womanhood, greedily licked his lips again, and kneeled over Ryuko.

"Why should you have all the fun," the man ticked. "It's your turn." With that, he released his cock, showing it's impressive size and girth to Ryuko, who now stared upon it with both bewilderment and entertainment.

Ryuko took the hint. She needed this, now. Gone was the feeling of hate or disgust and anger, but now only wanted this. She sat up wordlessly, and embraced Junketsu's cock into her mouth. Blowing him with passion, his meaty dick was plunged into her mouth. She took the massive thing slowly at first. Only the tip at the beginning, slowly working more and more of his length into her mouth. Until Junketsu grabbed her head and forced his total size into her throat.

Ryuko choked, eyes shot wide with surprise, but she adapted quickly. She engorged the massive cock into her face. Junketsu was surprised himself at how well the girl was working - and quickly indeed she worked. Junketsu hit his limit. With a grunt, he released ropes of fluid into her esophagus. Ryuko released him and spat out what she could of it.

Junketsu flashed another wicked smile. "No, you are not done yet, girl." Forcing her back down, he mounted her, now at full force. His stamina was impossible. He forced his dick into her drenched pussy, slamming its full length again and again, like a piston in a machine. Ryuko's supple body soon rattled with orgasm, only moans of pleasure escaping her gasping mouth. Again and again, unending, Junketsu forced himself into Ryuko until he pulled free.

Ryuko was breathless - yet Junketsu seemed only energized. Now Junketsu lay down and Ryuko switched positions, now mounting the man. She took the opportunity to actually admire his body. He was a purplish mix of gray and blue and black features, the only part that broke the pattern was the golden bands across his chest, just nearly above his stomach. His muscular body rippled and glistened with sweat.

"Enough sight-seeing, girl!" barked Junketsu, forcing her atop him. Now Ryuko was in charge of the pace. She slid onto him, Junketsu's member still standing fully at attention. Hesitantly, she lowered himself onto Junketsu. She slowly built up speed along with her confidence. This was, after all, her first time. Quickly Ryuko found herself fit to take the entirety of it into her, and began bobbing her body onto the massive cock. She leaned forward, grinning even herself, slender fingers trailing across his impressive body and muscles as her ass continued to bounce up and slam down onto Junketsu's dick. She made her way to his mouth, and kissed him, her sex still pounding onto his, though slowly now, almost to savor the moment she was making. Soon another orgasm caused her petite body to quake again. The sight of seeing this entranced Junketsu. He bucked, releasing himself from inside her, and came. More hot cum splattered across Ryuko's backside and ass, the sheer amount crawled it's way down her thighs and legs entirely.

The two panted, both now fully spent, both bodies heaving with exhaustion. They shared one last kiss, tongue swirling around tongue.


End file.
